


let's fall in love for the night

by keanushair



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Bi-Curiosity, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, arthur is bi its a fact!, but we been knew!!, their love is cosmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: in which Arthur is bi, Eliott is very bold, and they meet on a very hot night at a very boring party.AKA: Strangers-to-Lovers AU





	let's fall in love for the night

**Author's Note:**

> long time no post asdjfsljkskir
> 
> sorry but things got BUSY but here i am, existing once again
> 
> okay enough rambling!

Summer dew and hot wind.

That’s what he remembered most about that night that he never wanted to end. He remembered it being so hot that every bone in his body felt sluggish. He remembered the sun beaming down on his face. He remembered an odd mist in the air - peppering his skin with small droplets and providing the smallest amount of relief from the otherwise unrelenting sun.

It had started with a party, as most of these memorable nights tend to. Arthur had at the last minute suggested that they go to some house party that he had been invited to. The boys, never being the type to turn down an invite that promised free alcohol, quickly got themselves together and began heading in the direction of the house.

“I don’t really know the guy.” Arthur mumbled as they walked. Their feet had been aching from walking such a long distance, but no one would voice their discomfort, and so they all walked in silent agony.

“We could be heading to a serial killer.” Yann said, though his tone was light, he clearly meant it.

Arthur chuckled and ran a hand through his golden hair. “He didn’t seem like the serial killer type, but I guess they never do.”

“How’d you meet this dude anyway?” Lucas asked - suddenly feeling very nervous about the prospect of going to some strange man’s house.

If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn that Arthur was blushing.

Arthur adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and pushed them up. “I don’t really know. He’s in one of my classes…” And now he just  _knew_ that Arthur had to be blushing. His face had turned a flush pink color. Lucas tried his best to hide the creeping smile that was beginning to form.

_I know something the others don’t, don’t I?_

“And he just invited you to a party?” Basile asked blandly. Arthur simply nodded and let the conversation die down. As they walked, Lucas couldn’t help but glance over in Arthur’s direction - attempting to see if what he thought he knew had any validity. It did - judging by the mixture of discomfort and excitement plastered on Arthur’s face. He may as well have been a glass box.

-

The party was in full swing and Lucas had already drank more than any human should consume. The house was crowded - every corner filled to capacity - bodies pressed up against bodies with no knowledge of anyone’s name or purpose. The air was thick with the smell of alcohol, weed, and other things that Lucas doubted he’d be participating in tonight. Each turn of his head was accompanied with small black dots in his field of vision and a whirling effect in his head. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but who was he trying to impress to begin with?

By now, the boys had split off and paired up with new people. Yann was talking to this girl who’s name he’d already forgotten despite the fact that he’s almost positive she just told it to him. It began with an L - that much he knows for sure - and she’s stunningly beautiful. Basile, to no one’s surprise, informed Daphne of the location and asked her to swing by. She did, to no one’s surprise, and now they were coupled up in the far back corner of the house. Lucas tried his best to avoid looking in that direction.

Arthur was tucked away in a hidden corner with the host.

It wasn’t necessarily that Lucas was surprised to discover Arthur’s interest in both guys and girls, he’d only wished that he had told him sooner. He can’t help but wonder about the many months that could have been spent surveying men together - talking and joking about the different guys that they found attractive. The host looked good, albeit a bit too hairy for Lucas’s personal taste, but good nonetheless. Arthur was smiling brightly and bumping shoulders with the host every few minutes. It was a sweet sight - one that Lucas didn’t want to ruin if Arthur caught his stare - and so he sauntered over into the kitchen.

The kitchen was more of the same. It was people dancing lazily, grinding against each other with no motivation, until one of them ultimately whispered something about taking their activities to another room. It happened time and time again, and it bored Lucas to no end. He stood there, nursing a beer bottle, and watched as people paired up and promptly disappeared.

He leaned back against the fridge and let his eyes close. His eyelids felt unbearably heavy as a wave rushed over him - lighting up his body in a way that made his fingers twitch. The night felt like it would never end if he followed the boy’s lead, and so he took matters into his own hands.

He had just pushed himself up and off of the fridge, fully prepared to walk back by himself, when he suddenly found a stranger standing next to him.

“Heading out?” He had to tilt his head upwards to get a proper look at the man, but the effort paid off. He was a tall stranger with a sweet voice. He had pale blue eyes and messy brown hair that made Lucas question whether he had styled it like that purposefully or if it were simply a happy accident. They looked at each other for a few moments longer before Lucas realized that he never actually answered the man.

“Um, yeah. I’m kind of tired.”

“Hm, me too. I don’t really know anyone here.” The stranger tapped his fingers on the fridge but never broke eye contact. “Except you now, I guess.” It felt strange - a little too intense for a first meeting - but Lucas looked back. He couldn’t help it.

“Okay…” Lucas mirrored the man’s tapping on his beer bottle, not really meaning to, but finding comfort in the movements.

“You came with friends, yeah?”

“Mhm. I don’t really know what they’re up to. Probably best I don’t find out.” They were both laughing and things in that moment felt easy. Things hadn’t felt easy in a long time, and so the foreign feeling reverberated throughout him.

“I think everyone has fucked everyone at this party.” The man added.

Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled, a little crooked. “Obviously.” There was a bit of silence, and then the man turned to face him.

“So, have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Have you hooked up with anybody?”

Lucas’s eyes widened in shock at the bluntness of the question.

“Is it really any of your business?” Sure, Lucas didn’t actually mind the question, but this man was a stranger after all. No matter how stunning he found him to be, it simply wasn’t his place.

The man shrugged. “Guess not. Sorry.”

The man looked a little hurt, and something about that made Lucas’s stomach twist, and so he found himself speaking despite what his head was telling him.

“For the record, no, I haven’t hooked up with anyone. Not that that’s any of your business.”

He could have sworn he saw the man beginning to smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, you wanted to leave right? Let’s head out then.” The man took hold of Lucas’s wrist, and for a second his knees gave out from the sudden contact. He scrambled to pick himself back up and let his feet catch up to his mind. Lucas flushed with embarrassment, but the man said nothing. They made their way through the party - managing to receive only mildly concerned looks - before they finally were out of the door.  

Their chests were heaving from having to push past so many people on their way out. The man suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter - out of breath and doubled over. Seeing him smile started up a storm in Lucas. He realized that he never wanted him to stop smiling. He’d do anything to keep this strange man happy.

_As long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy too._

Lucas’s head would not stop spinning, but it wasn’t from the alcohol anymore. Seeing the man pressed up against the fridge helped Lucas sober up quicker than he thought to be possible. Now, however, the man was the source of his dizziness. This strange man who came in and scooped him up with no warning. The man who could be a pervert, or a killer, or so many other possibilities that were cycling through Lucas’s mind right now.

_The man with a beautiful smile._

“What’s your name?” And just like that, his thoughts came to a halting screech.

“What?”

The man laughed. “I said, what’s your name?”

And right, of course, he’d forgotten that he never even thought to ask for this strangers name. He mentally scolded himself before clearing his throat.

“Lucas.”

“Lucas…” The man repeated, and his name sounded so good coming from the man’s mouth.

“And yours?”

“Eliott.”

“And your last name?”

The man looked at him through furrowed brows although his smile never left his face. “Why do you want to know my last name?”

Lucas rolled his eyes and huffed. “What if you’re a serial killer or a pervert or something?”

Eliott wasn’t laughing anymore, and Lucas wondered if it’d be possible to sink into the ground beneath him. “I wasn’t planning on hurting you or anything, Lucas.”

Lucas laughed again - a strained one. “Don’t all serial killers say that?”

“I guess so.”

Lucas forced himself to move over in Eliott’s direction and lightly hit him on the shoulder. Eliott smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes this time. “I was just kidding. Sorry, tasteless joke.”

Lucas went to go remove his hand, but Eliott caught it before he could. Lucas looked up with wide eyes.

“Demaury.”

“Hm?”

“Eliott Demaury. That’s my full name.” And soon he was smiling again, which made Lucas smile too. Lucas nodded and didn’t question anything when Eliott moved his hand down Lucas’s arm and let their hands slide together. His skin was soft and a little wet from the small amount of mist in the air. They began walking in no particular direction and with no end goal in sight.

“So, Lucas, were you planning on going home?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wanted to leave.”

Eliott nodded mindlessly and swung their still connected hands. “Hm, well did you want to get something to eat then?”

Lucas frowned and looked up at the tall man - now known as Eliott Demaury. “It’s like 1AM. Everywhere is closed.”

Eliott bumped their sides together as they walked, making Lucas trip over himself a little bit before erupting into the second laughing fit of the night. “My house is open 24/7. I can cook you something there.”

And now Lucas was panicking, because he did want to go back with Eliott. The idea of spending time with him, eating something together, and getting to know each other sounded more than perfect. But what if this were it? What if this was Eliott’s plan all along - to get Lucas to come back home with him? He’d done the occasional hook-up every now and then, but he didn’t want that with Eliott.

“Oh, wait! I know how that probably sounds!” Eliott suddenly exclaimed. “I’m not trying to… you know… I’m not trying to just have sex with you or anything like that.”

Even though those were the words that Lucas wanted to hear, he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed.

“Oh, okay. Cool.” Clearly he didn’t come off as casually as he intended, because soon Eliott was standing in front of him and holding both hands in his own. Lucas looked down at them before daring to look up at Eliott. He was looking through him.

“I can’t get my thoughts out right.” Eliott huffed and squeezed Lucas’s hands a little. “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you, just not right now. Not tonight, you know?”

Lucas’s head was spinning again. “Okay…?”

Eliott gave him a shy smile and squeezed his hands once more. “Oh, don’t act dumb now. You feel it too, right?” This time, Lucas squeezed his hands back.

“I feel… something. I don’t know what it is.” Lucas admitted, feeling like his breath had been taken away.

“I think I do.” Eliott was leaning in closer now. He put a hand on Lucas’s hip and let the other cup his cheek. He moved slowly, checking Lucas’s eyes every few seconds to make sure that they were both on the same page, before finally closing the gap between them.

Kissing Eliott felt like what all the movies and books say a kiss should be. There were butterflies, there was electricity, he felt his knees threaten to cave in once more. Eliott pressed both hands firmly on Lucas’s hips - steadying him - and let Lucas wrap his arms around Eliott’s neck. It wasn’t a particularly deep kiss, but it felt no less mystifying. They kissed until they could no longer breathe, until their lips were bruised and raw and they had no choice but to pull away.

“Wow.” Eliott said, and Lucas returned the sentiment.

-

Hand in hand once more, they found themselves walking in the direction of Lucas’s apartment. When they were in front of the door, they kissed once more. This one a little deeper - with hair being pulled and mouths being forced open. When they pulled away, a piece of him went with the kiss.

“So, I guess this is goodbye.”

Lucas wanted to cry and he felt tears stinging his eyes, but Eliott didn’t look too sad, and so he remained strong. “Guess so.”

Eliott played with his hair and kissed his cheek. “So long, Lucas. Thanks for the best night of my life.”

Lucas wanted to say something, but he couldn’t form the words, and so he nodded and let Eliott disappear into the night.

-

After making the long journey up his flight of stairs, he reached into his back pocket to get his keys. What he pulled out, however, was a piece of paper that he hadn’t remembered putting in there.

 

**_You didn’t think i’d just leave you? right??_ **

**_I owe you food. Tmrw at 2pm? Meet here?_ **

**_Eliott (Demaury)_ **

**_P.S. you’re beautiful_ **

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
